A. Objectives The objectives and responsibilities of the Behavioral Assessment Core are: (1) To recruit research participants and identify those who meet inclusion/exclusion requirements for participation in Projects I, II, and III; (2) To administer and score an initial screening battery that permits a preliminary classification of children according to their profiles of reading skills, so that appropriate samples can be selected for particular research studies in other projects; (3) To conduct additional assessments that provide fuller information about reading and reading-related skills, as needed for participants in the various research studies in Projects I, II, and III; (4) To work closely with Core A to establish procedures for placing results of behavioral assessments into the common database; (6) To monitor the development of a 3-year longitudinal (cross-sequential) sample in which growth, stability, and change in literacy skills can be examined from the start of third grade to the end of sixth grade, providing a frame of reference for interpreting results obtained in the other projects.